


I will survive

by Rennielynn



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Winxbaby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennielynn/pseuds/Rennielynn
Summary: The Winx are excited. They have defeated all of their known enemies, and are having kids! But slight problem... the boys don’t know.Why you might ask? They ditched them after the final battle. They left the girls heartbroken and upset.Read to see how they pull through.
Relationships: Aisha | Layla/Nabu (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Flora/Helia (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club), Tecna/Timmy (Winx Club)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

_Bloom_

I looked down at my stomach. At the baby that was growing inside of it. It’s been six months since I found out I was Pregnant. Six months since life took a turn. I just haven’t decided if it’s for the better or worse.

Sky left me after our final battle. She said we would be together forever. He lied. Now I’m not only carrying his child, but struggling to stay afloat in my depression.   
Gently, I rubbed my hand over my daughter. She kicked at my hand and moved around. I smiled and hissed when my she kicked my ribs.

”Blossom, that’s not very nice.” I whispered, a fond smile crossing my face. “I can’t wait to officially meet you, Baby girl. I can’t wait for all of our firsts, and start silly traditions with you. I can’t wait to threaten your first boyfriend, and teach you to use and control your magic. Your going to be amazing. And I promise no one is going to harm you.”

I love my daughter so much, and I know she will give a very good destruction when the time comes.

”BLOOM!”

I sighed and smiled at the same time. Slowly standing, I walked to the pounding door and let my best friends in.

”Hey Girls, your early.” I stated.

”I know, but we were wondering if Jason was coming over?” Musa said with a sly smile.

I blushed and nodded. Jason is my latest guy friend that I’m kinda developing feelings for.

”Guys! Don’t start!” I whined, before reclaiming my original seat. I smiled down at my friends, who were as pregnant as I am. Musa a little more so. “But he will be here soon. Do not! do anything stupid.” I warned.   
  


The girls and I hung out and started discussing baby names. All of us where having girls, except Musa. She was having twins, one girl and one boy. She was rattled by that piece of news. Tonight is a simple get together with my friends. And I was slowly feeling happier and happier.

**~~~~~Three Months later~~~~~**

“Bloom Push!” The nurse yelled over my screams. I took a deep breath and pushed as hard as I could. And when I felt the pain leave, the cries of the baby entered the room. I smiled through the exhaustion, and slumped against the pillows. And when Blossom was placed in my arms, I cried happily. But then, the room spun and darkness consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Stella_

The rest of us girls, sat on the waiting room with out own bundles of joy. Bloom is the last of us to deliver our babies, and we’re so excited for her. We were waiting and cooing at our bundles of joy, when a code blue went out through the area. Announcing Blooms room.

“Oh no.” I whispered, holding Starlla closer to my chest.

”Thats Blooms Room.” Flora replied.   
  
And the waiting continued. It took a few minutes, but eventually a doctor came out with a smile. She told us what happened and the complications that went wrong. She then escorted all of us to Blooms room, where she was sound asleep.

A few hours later Bloom woke up.

”Oh thank god!” I sighed. “Your awake.”

”what happened?” She whispered, slowly sitting up.

”The placenta ruptured before it could come out. Whatever is in that thing made you really weak and pass out. Blossom is fine, she’ll be here in a few minutes.” I replied.

Bloom sighed and rested her head against the bed. And I watched her smile.

”I think I’m gonna go to school.” She whispered. 

I gave her a stupid look, but by the laugh that escaped, she saw it.

“I’ll wait a few years before going back, to take care of Blossom and make sure I get all my firsts. But, I think I want to be a cop. But not a regular cop, a detective. Since we moved to America, there has been a lot of attacks that can’t be explained. It’s dark magic, that much I know. So I think I’m gonna go back to school and get a degree, and join the force.”   
  


Bloom had a fond smile on her face, and I matched it. I knew what she meant. I wanted to do something as well, just haven’t figured it out yet. Maybe a designer. I started that when we were still in Alfea. That could work.

”Bloom, look.” I pointed to the door as Blossom was rolled in, in her tub thing. The nurse lifted the baby into Blooms arms with a fond smile. Blooms smile seemed to widen as her daughters lips seemed to move with her eyes closed.

”She’s beautiful.” Bloom whispered.

”Just like her mother.” I stated, taking a finger and stroking Blossoms cheek. “I can’t wait for them to grow up.”   
  


Bloom laughed. “Oh! Just wait, you’ll think the exact opposite when they start having attitude, and when they get boyfriends.”

We laughed quietly before we settled on quiet chitchat.

**~~~~~~ Five Years later~~~~~~~** **  
  
**

I can’t believe it’s been five years since we had our kids. It felt like just yesterday, and now they are going to school. Oh boy! I’m gonna cry.

”mom! Mom help, River is chasing me!” Starlla yelled, as she ran behind me and gripped my shorts.

”Star, what’s going on?” I said with a laugh.

”He is trying to take my ponytail out! But I told him not too, and he won’t listen!” My daughter cried.

”River, where is your mommy?” I asked.

He sheepishly looked away. “Outside.” She muttered.

”River, you know better then to pull others hair.” I scolded. It’s been a rule that if one of the girls kids do something to the other, whoever is present makes punishments.

He sighed and shuffled on his feet. “I’m sorry for trying to pull your hair.” He muttered.

”I forgive you.” Star stated before walking over, grabbing Rivers hand and pulling him to the kitchen for breakfast.

”Girls! Come on! We’re going to make them late on their first day!” I called into our house. That’s right, our house. We got enough money to buy a nice big house for all of us to live together. At first we were skeptical about living together, but then we realized the only person that knows how to live normally on earth is Bloom. We still do magic everyday, and with Bloom on constant look out for a criminal, we keep our strength up.   
  


A few minutes later, the rest of the girls and their kids walked into the kitchen and they started breakfast. Bloom had on her detective uniform, but it wasn’t a suit and tie. No. She wore a dark red tshirt, black skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket. She had on combat boots, and her hair pulled back in a half up-half down do.   
  


I smiled at my best friends before we all left to drop the kids off, and got to work. We all took a lot of pictures of the first day of school. They were so adorable.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bloom_

“Bloom, there’s a shooting at the hospital. All units must converge at the back entrance and the front. I want you at the side and wait for my signal to go in. Head out!” Captain Fallon yelled, as he strode past my desk and towards the elevator. I checked my gun and followed behind him.

_Deep breaths. Remember to concentrate and be cautious._

When we arrived at the scene, three nurses were sitting in a nearby ambulance. And then it hit me. Flora works here. I pulled my radio to my mouth before speaking.

”This is Clark, 2007. Reporting to position on west side of building. Standing by for entrance.”   
I rushed to my station and got my gun out. I took deep breaths, as anxiety flooded my system. This is different then saving Magix. I can’t really transform so I have to be careful about using my magic.

” _Go!”_

I slowly opened the door and peered around. My gun up and the safety off. It took me three minutes to find some of the hostages.   
“I have eyes on three hostages. No sign of anyone else. I need a team at the west side entrance.” I said into my radio as quietly as I could. There was a little girl, that looked roughly seven. She was in a hospital gown with an IV in her arm.   
  
They’re not killing. If they were killing, they would have taken the IV out.   
Slowly, I helped everyone stand. There was one nurse, the little girl, and a man with a bandage wrapped around his head.

”Ok. I need you guys to be very quiet, I’m going to get you out of here. Can you guys tell me where the others could be?” I whispered.

”No. the men that came in grabbed us, and locked the door. They said something about a Nurse.” The man said.

”Nurse Flora.” The little girl whispered.

I frowned. I knew it. These are the people using dark magic. I nodded before I helped them to the west entrance. There were three officers waiting there. I handed the hostages over before going back inside. I found a secluded spot and pulled my phone out. I sent a quick text to Flora and told them they were after her before asking for a location.

I got a response in a second. Third floor, room 202.

I found the back staircase and headed up. I stayed quiet, and low. Gun aimed at the shadows. I also rallied my magic just in case. It wasn’t until I got to the third floor was I ambushed. The men jumped out of no where and tackled me to the ground. My gun was knocked away from me, and I struggled. My anger started to get the better of me, which heated up my body. Fire was my saving grace, because they jumped back with wide eyes.   
“Stupid Fariy!” One yelled. Before a black ball appeared in his hands. “You’ll regret that.”

I held my hand up and fired a blast at his chest. He flew into the wall and was knocked out. Quickly jumping up, I fire blasted them till they stopped moving. I made sure they had a pulse, before radioing in.

”Threat has been eliminated. Four guys. You can come in.” I breathed into it. I grabbed my gun and hit them across the head to make it look convincing. Before rushing to room 202.   
I sighed when I saw Flora crouched behind a desk with four kids crowded around her. 

“Everything is ok. They’re gone now.” I whispered.   
“Thank you, cop lady!” A kid said. I smiled before escorting them out.

Blossom sat on my lap, gently tracing the bruises on my arm. No matter how many times I told her I was ok, she didn’t believe me. When I asked how school was, stay just stayed quiet. I couldn’t tell if she was worried about me or rethinking something that happened at school.

”Blossom, sweetheart, I’m ok. It’ll go away and it will be like it never happened.” I whispered, kissing her forehead.

”But, mommy, you could have been really hurt. Or worse. You and Auntie Flora were in danger, and I’m scared. Those people are the ones your always warning us about aren’t they?” My daughter whispered, before looking me in the eyes.

I nodded. “Yes they are. But,” I sat up and held her hand, “No one is going to hurt us. Or you. Me, and your aunts, are always going to be around to protect you guys. I promise.”

I kissed her head and gently sat her on the couch as I stood to get a glass over water. And then, everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

_Blossom_

”Mommy!” I screamed, as I watched mom fall to the ground. I rushed to her side, and shook her. “Aunt Stella! Aunt Flora! Musa! Tecna! Aunt Aisha! Someone!” I cried, tears raced down my cheeks.

”Blossom, what’s going-oh no. GIRLS WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!” That was Aunt Stella. I heard her rush over to us, before turning mom on her side. She searched moms body for anything, before she gasped.

”no. He can’t be here. We killed him. She killed him. How is he-“ Stella was mumbling, when the rest of my aunts ran into the room with my friends.

”Stella, what’s going on?” Aisha asked as she set River down.   
“She has Valtors Mark.” She whispered. “The attack, those are Valtors men.”

”We have to get to Alfea, now.” Musa stated.   
“What’s wrong with mommy?!” I cried.   
  


“Your mom will be ok. But we’re going to see an old friend to make sure she gets better ok? Now, I want you to grab Melodys hand. And don’t let go. We are going teleport. Do you remember us telling you about that?” I nodded and wiped my tears away. “Good, now, go stand with your friends so we can go.” Aunt Musa said before helping me stand.

I followed Aunt Musa’s orders and held Melody’s hand, while Stralla held my other hand. And with a flick of Aunt Stellas hand we were standing in a field outside a gate. Aunt Flora and Musa stayed with us, as everyone else rushed to get mom inside. And I proceeded to cry all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

_  
_ _Stella_

I helped carry Bloom to Faragondas office while shouting at other fairies to move out of the way. I burst through the door shouting.

”Girls? What is the meaning of this?” Miss. F. asked.

So, I quickly explained what happened and I watched her face contort into one of horror. She flicked her wrist and a bed appeared in the center of the room.

”Ok girls, you may not be enchantix fairies anymore, but you still have their power. I want you guys to surround Bloom and focus on the fairy dust. Then push it forward.”

We followed her instructions, and we all gasped in surprise because when we opened our eyes, fairy dust floated down and landed in Bloom. We watched the Mark fade and disappear. But Bloom didn’t wake up.

”What’s going on? Why isn’t she waking up?” Aisha asked, looked at the still Bloom.

”Come on, Bloom. Wake up. You need to wake up.” I whispered. When she didn’t wake up, we all turned to Faragonda.

”I don’t know. I’ll send her to Ophilia and have her for an exam. Now, where are your kids?”   
  


“They are with Flora and Musa. They should be in the courtyard.” Tecna replied.

“Well, the boys will be here any minute. You might want to hide.”

And it was like a bomb had gone off. We rushed to the courtyard and stopped when we saw the kids with Flora and Musa hiding behind the side of the school, as the boys where walking towards us. Instead of going outside, we ran down the hallway towards the infirmary. When we got there Ophilia was already looking Bloom over.

”Hello Girls. I have some news. Bloom will be ok, but she very weak. It looks like Valtor was trying to take her dragon fire through the Mark.” Ophilia said as her hands hovered over Blooms body. “But I can sense that she was fight Valtor mind to mind.”

”Just like last time.” Aisha said. “That’s how Bloom got rid of Valtor the first time.”

With a quick call to Musa, she and the kids snuck inside Alfea and into the infirmary. I gave them as much as I could tell them, but I had to distract Blossom from going all magic crazy.   
Just like her mom, if her emotions are out of wack, then her magic reacts.

But of course, it wasn’t as simple to avoid a problem.


	6. Chapter 6

  
_Bloom_

I could feel my mind being invaded. It was so fast I couldn’t even prevent it. My skin felt like it was on fire. Or maybe I was on fire. I felt a hand on my arm and one on my forehead before I heard the whispers of a child in my ear. Blossom. I focused on the voice till it got louder and louder, then eventually, my eyes flung open and a white light was all I saw.

”Mom! Mommy! Your ok!”   
Slowly, I turned my head to see Blossom laying next to me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

”Yeah, I’m ok.” I whispered, kissing her head. Blossom crawled onto the bed and laid on top of me. Where I hugged her closer and tighter. She gripped my shirt and buried her face in it.   
  
“I told you, you got hurt more then you said you were.” Blossom replied. “You need to be more carful mommy.”

I smiled, before I forced myself into a sitting position.

”Bloom! Stop-“

I turned to the voice and glared harshly at Stella, before I pulled Blossom back and brushed the hair from her face.

“Well, it’s my job to make sure that everyone is safe. And yes I can get hurt in the process, I make sure to be careful. Like today, I got to save your aunt Flora and a bunch of kids that were really sick. If I didn’t do my job, they would have been really hurt. So, my job is to protect them. Yes I get hurt, but your mommy is very strong.” I smiled and tickled her side, “And very stubborn.” Blossom squealed out a laugh and squirmed in my lap. My smile grew in size as her laugh became louder.   
  


When our laughter died down, I looked at the girl to my right and smiled. Blossom resting her head against my chest. 

  
“So, Valtor is back. And he’s after the dragon flame that is in me and Blossom. But I don’t think he knows about Blossom, and let’s keep it that way.” I stated before I stood up, Blossom in my arms. I wobbled for a second, but I eventually got my balance back and picked the cup up off the table and took a drink.

”Bloom, we also have another problem. The guys are here. And have been assigned to ‘protect us.’” Stella stated.

”Flora, do they know that you and Musa are princesses as well?” I asked.

They shook their heads. “There is a reason our identities are secret. Our parents don’t want anyone to know about us. We’re illegitimate. We will take the throne, but no one is allowed to know. Your technically not allowed to know, but your my friends and I wanted you to know.” Flora stated.

I sighed and shook my heads. “Well, I have work tomorrow. Captain wants a detailed report about what happened. Since Magix is looking for Valtor, I need to contact them and let them know we have three minions.”

”Bloom, I think you should take tomorrow off. Your weak and need rest.” Aisha said.

”Mom, listen to Aunties. Your tired, and I want you to take me to school tomorrow and pick me up again.” Blossom stated.

I sighed. “I have to get my report in. But, I’ll tell the Captain I have to leave early when I get it done.”

Blossom didn’t look convinced. “Fine, but only if you promise no Detective work at all.” She stuck her pinkie out, with a satisfied smile on her face.

I interlocked my pinkie with hers and nodded. “Promise.”

”Well, it’s a good thing the boys don’t know where we live. Let’s tell Miss. F. that we’re leaving.” Musa said, taking a hold of Melody and Octavian’s hands and walking out.

  
As promised the next day, I came home early. And when I picked Blossom up from school she tackled my legs with a smile. She babbled about how she made more friends and that she and the others were in the same class. I blasted Disney through the speakers as we drove home. The girls get off at different times so the rest go to daycare or whoever is home picks them up. Today it’s Musa. But when I opened the door I was greeted with a sight I never wanted to see again.

”Get out.” I hissed to the six guys standing in our living room.

”No way. And who’s the pip squeak?” Riven hissed.

I rolled my eyes, setting my purse and Blossoms backpack down on the table.

”Blossom, do you have any homework today?” I asked.

She nodded, and took a seat at the table. I pulled her homework out and got her started before turning to the boys.   
“Get out, or I’ll make you.” I hissed. When they stepped closer, I pulled my gun out and aimed. “A lot has changed since we last saw you. We’re not friends, and as far as I’m concerned, we don’t know you. So get out of my house or I’m calling the police. And my squad would love to arrest you assholes.”

Sky held his hands up and stepped forward. “Bloom we want to talk.”

”Not happening. You have five seconds to leave. Five....four.....three....two....one...”

I pulled my phone out and dialed my partner. “Diaz, get your ass down her with Parker and Jacen These guys broke into my house and they won’t leave. No they’re not dangerous. Remember the ex I told you about? Him and his friends. Thanks, owe you one.”


	7. Chapter 7

_  
_ _Bloom_

Diaz walked into the house with Parker and Jacen close behind. She took one look at the gun in my hands and the guys in front of me, before nodding.

”I need you guys to put your hands over your heads and turn around.” Diaz took the lead. None of the boys did as they were told. “If you don’t do as I say, I will have no choice but to use force.” She threatened, taking her gun out and leaving it at her side.

”Why should we listen to you? Your not in charge of us.” Riven scoffed.

”If you don’t listen, we will open fire. Now, I would much rather my daughter not hear what that sounds like. So, go with them quietly, or get a bullet. Your choice.” I stated.

I waited for it. I knew it was coming, and the second the door opened and Musa with the kids came inside, she froze. Riven turned to look at the door and he froze as well.   
“Get out.” Musa stated, corralling the kids into the kitchen with Blossom. “Rosa, Kelly, Jim your welcome to any sodas or beer in the refrigerator. You should come by more often. Plus, the shooting yesterday rattled Blossom pretty badly, and some reassurance for you guys would help a lot.”

I kept my eyes on the boys as the others turned and thanked Musa. I watched as a look of concern passed over the boys.   
“What shooting yesterday?” Brandon asked.

”Bloom and the Captain had to go to the hospital for an active shooting. Bloom went in and got a bunch of hostages out and took care of the shooters. The hospital is also the hospital that Flora works at. No one was harmed, but Bloom got pretty beat up.” Rosa stated.

”is Flora ok?” Helia asked.

”She’s fine. Now get out.” I said again. I gestured to Parker and Jackson and they closed in.   
  


“Mommy, why are you kicking them out?”

I turned around and held the gun behind me back. Blossom stood in the doorway of the kitchen with an innocently confused face.

”Because they broke into our house, and that’s bad.” I replied. “And they hurt me and your aunties a long time ago, and we haven’t forgiven them. Or forgotten.” I said the last part loud enough for the boys to hear. “Now, go back in with Aunt Musa and sit with Melody and Starlla. I’ll be in to help with homework as soon as they leave. I think Rosa and Kelly will be back later to have a nice talk with you and the others about what happened yesterday. Ok?”

”Ok mommy. Be carful, we don’t need you fainting again.” Blossom said with a smile before rushing back to the kitchen.

”You really are an idiot.” Rosa stated. “Let me guess, got hurt and didn’t see the paramedics after the fact? Or was it not eating because you were doing research?”

I winced. “Both. But one problem at a time. Let’s get them out of here before the others get home. Tecna had a big promotional meeting today and has been going nuts about it for the past week.”

I growled and walked closer to the guys. My instincts told me to stay far away from them, but I had to get them out of here. Now. Before they put two-and-two together.

I shoved them through the door before closing it shut, and sighing with relief. I hid my gun away before going to help my daughter with her homework.

It was two days after they broke into our house, before we saw them again. This time it was me, Stella and Flora. Luckily without our kids. We were shopping for new outfits, because the girls love drawing and got marker (that doesn’t come out) all over their clothes. Then we were stopped by Sky, Brandon, and Helia.

”Hello ladies, you mind answering a few questions?” Brandon asked.

”Go to hell, Brandon.” Stella hissed, shoving past him.

”Bloom, please. We can explain why we left.” Sky called out to us.

”No! I don’t want to hear it. I have a good life, and a good job. I provide for my family and can be anything I want to be. I was hurt before, but I don’t want anything to do with you.” I called before walking next to Stella and Flora. “Take a hike boys. We’re not interested in your bull.”

I was barely holding my anger in. I was barely seeing straight. How dare he?! After all these years, now he wants to explain? No way! Not happening! Go to hell, Sky!

A quick glance at the girls told me they had similar thoughts. We finished shopping, but knew the guys were following us. Why won’t they just go away!?


	8. Chapter 8

  
_Bloom_

It seemed to only get worse.

They would show up while we were out, try to talk to us. They even tried to talk to the kids. Then they started coming to the house. It’s been a month since they first got to Earth. And I hate it. It’s keeping me on edge, and when I’m out for a case, I see them watching me. They’re not subtle at all.

”Well, Mrs. Jackson, we’re going to do everything we can to find your husbands killer. Now, please answer a few questions.

Did you and your husband ever fight?”

She nodded slowly.

”Did he ever put his hand on you?”

she shook her head quickly. Too quickly.

”Last question, the weapon that was used, is a chicken knife.” I stated, standing up and walking to the open kitchen. “Now, the way you describe the murder you witnessed it, correct?”

she nodded.   
  
“Well, all doors and windows were locked. The Alarm was set. And we found flakes of your nail polish on the knife. But! You were cooking dinner, I was already holding the knife, before it happened. Now, Mrs. Jackson, from where you claim to be standing when your husband was murdered, doesn’t match with your story. Now, my final question is, why did you kill your husband?”

Her eyes started to tear up, and she shook her head. And I sighed. Slowly, I walked over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She started to cry and it broke my heart.

”He-He-He started hitting me while I was cooking. I dropped the knife and he pushed me into the counter. When he finished I fell to the floor and picked up the knife. I-I-I-I didn’t realize I had done it, t-t-till he was already dead. I didn’t know what else to do! I loved him, but he wasn’t the same. I’m so sorry.” Mrs. Jackson cried, burying her face in her hands.

My frown deepened. Being in a situation like that once I nodded my head at Diaz.

”There was a murder today, but out of self defense. There will be no charges, but we ask you continue to do community service. You a good person, Betty. It’s going to take some time, but it will get better, promise.” I whispered and pulled her into a hug. She cried into my shoulder, and gripped my shirt.   
“I want you to go visit your daughter. I want you to explain what happened. Or your sister. Both would be good for you. I know things seem bad now, but they’re really not. The bruises will fade and all will be right again.” I said, rubbing her back slowly.

When we finally left, Rosa looked at me with sympathy. I rolled my eyes.   
“Don’t even start, Rosa.” I stated.

”I’m just trying to help. That had to of stern up some pretty bad memories. Are you alright?”

I took a deep breath and sighed. “Yeah.” I breathed. “But I know I’m right. She’ll be fine. I want clean up to come and clean up any blood in her house. I want her to have a fresh start.” I stated, opening the car door.

”Let’s do this Bloom.”  
  


When I got home that night, I tackled Blossom in a hug. Reassuring myself that everything was ok.

”How was work, Mommy?” She asked.

”Good. I got to help a lady today. She was in a very dark place and I helped her take her first steps into the light.” I said with a smile. “How was school?”

”it was so cool! We did our ABC’s and started our numbers!!!” She squealed.

I twirled her around in a circle and smiled. I lifted her into my arms, before going into the kitchen where the girls were. They took one look at my face and sent the kids to the play room. The second we were alone, I broke down. I collapsed into Stellas arms and cried. It was very difficult keeping it hidden from everyone at the station. The girls wrapped their arms around me, in a big group hug, and waited for me to stop.   
When I did, I explained what happened today with our giving away too much information.  
When I finished the story, they sat some pizza down in front of me to eat, then sent me to shower and go to bed. I smiled and shook my head. I had reports todo, and to tuck Blossom in. Then there was a knock on the door.

”I swear if it’s them, I’m gonna blast them.” Aisha hissed.

”Agreed.” Musa stated, before going to open the door. And there they were. “Go away!” She shouted and tried to close the door. Riven held it open and they shoved past. I quickly stood and splashed water on my face. My face was still a little puffy, but they wouldn’t be able to tell.

”No. we want to explain what happened all those years ago. Stop being a pain and listen.” Riven hissed. “And don’t call that squad of yours, Bloom.”   
  
“This is Breaking and Entering, it’s illegal. You have to leave. And if you don’t, you won’t get a warning, and you’ll go to jail. Jail here is just as bad as jail in Magix.” I stated. “Plus, I’m a Detective. It’s my job to arrest assholes like you. Now, I’m already having a crappy day, you need to leave or I’m going to hurt you and it will be a lot.”

Brandon stepped forward and looked me in the eyes, and shook his head.

”Bloom, just listen to us. When we left you after the final battle, we had to go on a mission. We wanted to tell you, but we couldn’t. Sky was suppose to tell you we had a mission, but he didn’t. Then things got heated. We couldn’t tell you guys, and when we got back you disappeared. We’re sorry. But we’re not going anywhere. We still love you guys and we’re not done trying to prove that.” He stated.

I could see my own shock written across the girls face. I stepped back into the kitchen, and rummaged through the cabinets till I found my favorite comfort food. Ice cream. I poped the lid off and started to eat it. I dug in and processed everything that Brandon had said. My emotions are such a mess today!!

”Bloom?”

I didn’t turn around. I knew that voice. The voice that sounded like honey.

”Bloom, please.”

I shook my head, and continued to stuff my face. Chocolate, save me please!

But he wasn’t giving up. Sky slowly turned me around to face him. I picked the ice cream up and turned with it in my arms. I had a paper towel in my other hand, and continued to eat. This is a really bad day. Really really bad. I sighed.   
“You can stay for dinner. I probably won’t have much of an appetite after I end up finishing this, but you and the guys can stay. The second you get to nosy, your out.” I stated. He sighed, and his breath fanned my face.   
“Thank you, Bloom.” He whispered before turning and walking into the living room.

The girls stormed in a few seconds later. “What do you mean they can stay for dinner?!” Aisha said.

”I know what I’m doing guys. Trust me I’m super mad right now. But my emotions are out of whack at the moment, but they are too nosy to not start asking questions. I’ve basically set them up to fail. After they leave, everything will go back to normal. And with Valtor on the loose again, we can’t be distracted.” I stated, setting my ice cream down. “I’m going to order Chinese, want the usual?” I asked.


End file.
